Dream
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Musik, menyatukan semua hal. Termasuk cinta. Cinta, yang terkadang menyakitkan. Bisa diperindah melalui musik.
1. Chapter 1

Pintu aula terbuka lebar membiarkan semboyan angin masuk ke dalam aula, menerbangkan nada-nada dari denting piano berwarna putih gading tersebut. Jemari yang sedikit tenggelam oleh kaos putih itu menari-nari indah menekan _tuts-tuts_ putih dan hitam. Nada yang diciptakan sang pemain, sungguhlah indah dan menenangkan. Walaupun tetap tak peduli bagaimana dinginnya angin musim gugur yang kini mencengkram tajam kulit pemain tersebut, dan sepi tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan piano berwarna putih gading.

Namun ...

Ada yang kurang dari semua itu. Ada yang hilang dari permainan itu. Apa? Apa yang hilang? Apa yang kurang? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Apa ...?

Permainan itu terhenti seketika. Jemari putih itu terdiam menahan tekanannya, membuat suara dari piano berwarna putih gading itu terus bersuara satu nada, sama seperti cerita kehidupan yang tak ada habisnya. Tak ada lagi gerakan indah menari-nari dan suara yang indah. Semua monoton ...

Terlalu monoton.

Hingga dia sadar, perjalanan yang dia jalani ini terlalu lurus. Tidak ada percikan nada kehidupan indah yang layak dia mainkan selayak permainan tadi. Semua telah berubah ... Dia menyadari itu―sangat menyadarinya. Tetesan takdir yang berupa kebahagiaan, hanya akan hadir seperti potongan kristal air. Semakin lama ia mencari, maka akan semakin cepat menghilang dari permukaan bumi. Menghilang tak berbekas setitik pun. Apakah ini kehidupannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek **_

**.**

**.**

_**Warn: OOC, typo, Sakura is 22 y.o, Sasuke is 27 y.o, AU**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DREAM**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ramai di kota Tokyo dominan oleh orang-orang yang akan makan siang atau berjalan-jalan sejenak. Di lampu merah area perkantoran, orang-orang menunggu dengan sabar di trotoar. Berbagai macam bentuk wajah dan warna rambut memenuhi trotoar. Sekilas mahkota kepala yang berwarna aneh menyembul di antara orang-orang tersebut.

Merah muda.

Itu yang pertama kali terbesit di benak apabila melihat mahkota terindah dan terunik itu. Tubuh pemilik mahkota tersebut tenggelam, membuktikan bahwa dirinya memiliki tubuh yang kecil dibandingkan orang sekitarnya.

Tak lama lampu hijau untuk penyeberangan menyala, dan lampu merah untuk kendaraan. Orang-orang yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar di trotoar akhirnya berjalan cepat menuju seberang jalan. Waktu yang ditunjukan bergulir detik demi detik mundur. Tak lama, pemilik mahkota merah muda itu tertampilkan karena ia ikut berjalan menyeberang. Seorang gadis berkaos putih yang kebesaran dengan celana pendek berwarna _cream_ gelap di atas lima senti dari pangkal lutut membaluti tubuh kecilnya.

_Jade_ hijau.

Warna yang sangat mencolok namun tetap pantas pada mata gadis tersebut. Membuat siapa saja bisa menyelam lebih dalam pada _jade_ hijau itu. Namun mata _jade_ miliknya menatap agak ke bawah. Membiarkan poninya yang turun dan rambut pinggirnya bermain kecil bersama angin ketika ia melangkah kecil namun cepat.

Tubuhnya melesat cepat, menyalip tubuh orang lain. Kaki lincah itu berderap menghantam semen keras yang berada di bawah telapak sepatu _convers_ merah miliknya. Peluh keringat keluar dari dahinya yang terbilang cukup lebar, mengalir satu persatu ke bawah. Bibir tipisnya itu terbuka kecil agar ia bisa menghirup napas lebih banyak untuk paru-parunya.

"Aku terlambat!" Suara yang begitu manis terhenyak karena ia lebih membutuhkan udara. Gadis itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah gerbang Aula bertuliskan 'Harayōmi'. Ia membungkuk karena batuk dan sesak, menumpukan ke dua tangannya pada lutut. Belum sempat mengatur lebih napasnya, gadis itu kembali melanjutkan larinya masuk ke dalam halaman Aula itu.

Bantingan cukup keras terdengar di Aula. Pintu yang terbuka lebar menampilkan siapa pelakunya. Wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna―bukan marah atau merona, melainkan akibat sesak napasnya tadi.

"Haruno Sakura, kau terlambat." Sosok pria tinggi bermasker biru tua itu telah berucap serius. Namun ia tak peka, menyebabkan sang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu melengos masuk ke dalam Aula.

"_Gomennasai_, Hatake-_sensei_! Aku harus memberi makan kucing di gang kecil dekat rumah. Jadi, aku sudah berbuat baik hari ini ... bisakah kau memberiku balasan kebaikanku demi sebuah waktu?" Mata _jade_ itu menatap mohon pada sang guru. Berharap sang guru akan luluh karenanya.

Hatake Kakashi, nama guru itu mengeluh. "_Yare-yare_ ... Kali ini ku ijinkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jika kejadian yang serupa terulang, tak segan-segan aku akan mencabut namamu dari daftar peserta lomba nanti di Tokyo _Dome_."

Oke. Ini ancaman terburuk yang pernah Sakura terima. Sakura menghormat Kakashi layaknya seorang jenderal negara.

"_Yes, sir_!"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dari balik masker biru tuanya itu lalu mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok. Pujian syukur pada _Kami-sama_ ia lontarkan karena masih diijinkan untuk berlatih piano bersama yang lainnya.

Berlatih piano? Apakah Sakura seorang pianis?

Biasanya Sakura hanya akan tersenyum dan menjawab kalimat yang sama dari mulutnya.

"Doakan saja aku akan menjadi pianis."

.

Tiga jam sudah Sakura berlatih tanpa henti. Meski ia mengenal lagu _Mozart_ yang ia bawakan, namun tetap saja Sakura selalu merasa ada yang kurang hingga ia harus mengulang kembali lagu tersebut. Tak peduli lelah yang menyerang tangannya, ia terus menekan _tuts_ dengan nada yang sama sedari tadi. Dia masih menggeleng menyikapi permainannya jauh dari kata sempurna. Sepuluh kali ia mengulang lagu tersebut dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tak menemukan kekurangan yang dirasakan.

Kakashi yang sedang mengajari murid lainnya kini memfokuskan pada permainan Sakura yang diulang kembali. Ia mendengar dengan hati-hati dan sama sekali tidak ada yang buruk. Sangat baik, tapi tidak sempurna.

Langkah kakinya mendekati Sakura. Tepukan kecil ia berikan pada pundak Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menghentikan permainannya mendadak.

"Istirahat dulu, kita minum di sana." Tangannya menunjuk ke luar Aula, sebuah taman yang sengaja dibuat untuk menenangkan pikiran para muridnya.

.

"Jadi ... kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan, _sensei_?"

Kakashi yang tengah meneguk air dalam botol itu mengangguk kecil. Menyudahi kegiatan itu lalu berucap pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari permainanmu, bahkan sangat baik. Tapi tidak masuk dalam kategori _perfect_."

Sakura menatap air botol miliknya yang digenggam oleh kedua tangannya. Kategori _perfect_ yang dibilang Kakashi adalah kategori seorang pianis profesional dan bisa mengikuti lomba yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari lagi di Tokyo _Dome_. Lomba dimana semua pemusik dari seluruh Jepang akan mengadu nasib permainannya di atas panggung.

Begitupun dengan Sakura. Ia selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang pianis yang terkenal dengan permainan jarinya yang hebat di atas _tuts-tuts_ piano. Tiga tahun lamanya ia berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti lomba terbesar di Jepang ini. Tapi justru, entah kekurangan apa yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari sebelum perlombaan bisa menyebabkan kegagalan di lomba tersebut. Hati Sakura menjadi pesimis untuk mengikuti lomba itu.

Rangkulan hangat dari Kakashi diberikan pada bahu Sakura. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah murung anak didiknya. "Jangan seperti itu, justru hal itu membuatmu semakin tidak percaya diri. Percayalah, suatu saat kau akan menemukan jawaban di luar sana."

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya menatap sang guru. Mata sipit Kakashi menunjukan kalau lelaki dewasa itu sedang tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan ikut tersenyum menyipitkan matanya. Kakashi memang guru seni terhebat yang pernah ia kenal di Aula Harayōmi_._

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Latihan untuk hari minggu ini telah selesai. Beberapa murid yang lain sudah pamit duluan untuk pulang cepat. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pada beberapa temannya yang juga pulang cepat. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu pulang lebih lama dibandingkan teman-temannya. Kakashi pulang lebih awal―tidak biasanya dikarenakan istrinya yang akan melahirkan hari ini. Sakura pun menutup dan mengunci ruang Aula. Seperti biasanya, ia pulang berjalan sendiri melewati taman kota yang ramai dengan pikiran yang kacau―mengingat kekacauan semu yang ia dapat.

Taman kota yang berada tak jauh dari Aula memang selalu ramai dengan pasangan-pasangan kekasih, yang ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk berdua di hari minggu sore. Senandungan nada angin menggelitik telinga Sakura, dan matahari yang sudah tidak berada di titik paling atas kini menyinari hangat kulit wajah Sakura. Hanya ini yang bisa membuatnya melupakan sejenak kepenatan dalam otak. Langkah kakinya bergerak mendekati sebuah kolam ikan cukup besar yang disediakan oleh pemerintah daerah.

Ikan-ikan koi yang berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh itu berenang kesana kemari. Mendekati orang-orang yang memberinya sedikit makanan ke dalam air. Sakura tidak membawa tas yang biasanya berisi makanan ikan, padahal ia ingin melihat bagaimana lucunya ikan-ikan itu makan dengan saling berebutan.

"Aa... Sayang sekali," Suara Sakura melemah. "Andaikan saja tadi pagi aku tidak terlambat, mungkin aku sudah memberi kalian makan."

Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam air dan menggerak-gerakan hingga tercipta gelombang air yang tenang. Tak lama, ikan-ikan koi itu mendekati tangannya dan berenang di sekitarnya. Sakura menatap tangannya yang berada di dalam air itu sendu. Tangan itu sudah ia latih selama beberapa tahun, namun masih saja tidak bisa membuatnya merasakan hal yang _sempurna_. Haruskah ia mengubur cita-citanya dan menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran atau guru? Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Lamat demi lamat ia mendengar suara yang begitu kecil di pendengarannya. Suara yang mengalun di balik semak yang tinggi di dekat kolam tersebut. Ia terbangun dari duduknya dan mencari sumber suara yang menurutnya sangat mengalun indah. Sakura melangkah pelan, masuk ke dalam semak dengan susah payah mengikuti suara tersebut. Akhirnya ia keluar dari celah antara semak-semak tersebut, dan mendapati sesosok bocah lelaki yang sedang bermain biola sendirian. Sakura memperkirakan bocah itu berumur tujuh tahun.

Permainan yang dibawakan bocah lelaki itu sangatlah indah. Sakura rasa tubuhnya merinding dan bergetar kecil ketika gesekan biola itu masih terjadi. Ini lagu _Mozart _yang sama dengan yang ia mainkan saat latihan tadi. Namun... Perbedaannya sangatlah terlihat. Beberapa kali Sakura memainkan lagu tersebut, ia merasa tak pernah ada rasa yang sama seperti ia mendengarkan permainan bocah itu.

Permainan milik Sakura terlalu monoton. Terlalu sama seperti _Mozart_. Tidak ada improvisasi yang bisa menunjukan bagaimana permainan Sakura bisa diingat. Bagus... tapi datar. Berbeda dengan bocah lelaki itu. Lagu itu sudah tak asing bagi Sakura. Namun, kenapa disaat dirinya mendengar permainan sang bocah, justru Sakura merasa kalau lagu itu adalah lagu yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Indah... Sangat indah.

Bocah lelaki itu menghentikan permainannya, lalu menatap sang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura terperangah dan mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Sontak saja gadis itu bertepuk tangan ramai dan menatap kagum sang bocah.

"_Sugoi!_" Itu kata pertama yang Sakura ucapkan pada bocah lelaki itu. Tangannya perlahan berhenti bertepuk sesaat tak ada tanggapan dari bocah lelaki itu. Setelah melihat Sakura berhenti bertepuk tangan, bocah lelaki itu memasukan biolanya ke dalam tas lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sakura melongo dengan kepergian sang bocah. Lalu ia berlari mendekati sang bocah yang tak jauh darinya. Sakura menepuk pundaknya memintanya untuk berhenti. Bocah itu berhenti dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"_Ano_... Maukah kau memainkan lagu itu bersama?" pinta Sakura menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah. Tak diduga, tinggi Sakura hanya jauh lima senti dari bocah itu. Dengan kata lain, Sakura lebih tinggi lima senti dari bocah itu.

Sekilas bocah itu menunjukan kerutan kecil di wajah datarnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk lomba di Tokyo _Dome_!" jawab Sakura riang.

Bocah itu mendengus kecil. "Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu." Lalu berjalan kembali tanpa bersuara apapun.

"Hei!" Sakura berseru. Rasanya kesal. Ia ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah diberikan kalimat sinis seperti itu. Gadis itu menatap tajam punggung yang menjauh darinya, dan bergumam kecil.

"Lihat saja nanti, bocah. Aku akan bisa membawamu ke atas panggung bersamaku untuk bermain bersama meraih mimpiku. Cam kan janjiku itu, _little boy_."

.

Beberapa kali sudah Sakura mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur putihnya. Memutar ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia sama sekali belum bisa tidur hingga pukul tiga dini hari―baru tadi ia melirik jam dinding. Menyerah dengan keadaan, Sakura berdiri lalu menghela napas. Dinyalakannya lampu kamar, lalu duduk di kursi. Ia menyalakan _laptop_ putih yang berada di atas meja, lalu membuka sebuah folder yang berisi kumpulan not lagu. _Mouse_ merah itu ia gerakan ke bawah, lalu menekan dua kali tombol kanan. Terbukalah dokumen lagu _Mozart _yang ia jadikan sebagai lagu untuk pentas nanti.

Barisan not yang menunjukan nada-nada itu sudah Sakura hapal di luar kepala. Bahkan tangannya bisa memainkan lagu tersebut tanpa harus mengecek kembali not-not tersebut. Namun Sakura mencoba membaca barisan not tersebut berulang-ulang, mencari dimana letak kesalahan yang tanpa sadar ia buat selama ini. Lagi-lagi hasilnya sama, tidak ada nada cacat yang ia lakukan. Semuanya rapih ia lakukan seperti yang ada di not tersebut.

Sakura mengacak rambut pendeknya, dan membuatnya semakin berantakan. Ia memakai baju tidur berwarna biru yang kebesaran―lagi. Hingga membuat tangannya tenggelam.

"Bagaimana bisa bocah itu memainkan lagu ini dengan begitu indah dan berperasaan?" Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Menerawang tiap inci langit kamarnya. Memutar memori di kepala yang berhubungan dengan bocah lelaki tadi. Satu nada yang meloncat ke nada lainnya itu begitu sempurna.

"Kenapa juga harus menolak permintaanku?" Lagi-lagi dia berucap. Wajahnya bertekuk kesal ketika memori itu mengulang kalimat sinis bocah tersebut.

"Aah! Tak peduli! Yang pasti aku harus mendapatkan bocah itu! Harus! Apapun caranya!"

Malam itu, Sakura membuat berbagai rencana untuk mendapatkan bocah tersebut.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Thanks for reading, _minna_ :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rentetan gedung pencakar langit terlihat sangat mewah ketika pria itu melewatinya. Langkah kaki besarnya mengarahkan pria tersebut ke salah satu gedung pencakar langit itu. Rahang yang tegas membingkai wajah porselen pria tersebut. Banyak mata menatap kagum anugrah yang dimiliki pria tersebut. Namun... Tanpa diketahui mereka semua, hati pria tersebut telah mati rapuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek **_

**.**

**.**

_**Warn: OC, OOC, typo, Sakura is 22 y.o, Sasuke is 27 y.o, AU**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DREAM**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus bergulir, mendekati hari dimana lomba terbesar di Jepang untuk menampilkan bakat yang dimiliki oleh tiap orang akan diselenggarakan di Tokyo _Dome_. Sudah dua hari Sakura menunggu bocah lelaki tempo lalu, di taman kota setelah pulang dari latihannya. Sudah dua jam dari pukul tiga, Sakura menunggu sabar di tempat yang dahulu ia pernah bertemu. Sesekali Sakura melirik jam tangan yang tenggelam di baju kebesaran merahnya. Gadis itu resah, berpikir kapankah bocah lelaki itu akan datang menemuinya dan menerima permintaannya.

"Datanglah, bocah..." Sakura kembali melirik jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit berlalu sudah dengan harapan kosong. Sakura menghela napas panjang dan beranjak dari duduknya. Berpikir jikalau bocah itu tidak akan datang sesuai harapannya.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumah kecil yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari Aula, tempat ia berlatih piano. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan _hopeless_. Sia-sia saja ia pulang cepat dan menunggu bocah lelaki itu cukup lama di taman. Langkah kakinya yang kecil itu masih bergerak ketika Sakura akan sampai di depan gerbang rumah miliknya. Namun, sebuah suara yang asing terdengar di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau."

Merasa kalau panggilan itu ditujukan padanya, Sakura pun berbalik. Ia menatap bingung pada seorang lelaki yang ada di depannya. Berwajah datar dengan rambut yang mencuat ke belakang. Dari segi penampilan, tampaknya lelaki itu lebih tua dari Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tampaknya memang lelaki itu memanggilnya. "Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Hn." Ia menjawab ambigu.

Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu merespon, "...hah?"

Lelaki itu mendekati Sakura perlahan, membuat Sakura ikut melangkah mundur. Takut-takut dirinya akan diculik, diperkosa, dibunuh, dimutilasi—ah! Kau terlalu banyak menonton film sadis, Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat, atau kuteriaki kau—"

"―aku ingin kau menjadi _partner_ anakku di lomba di Tokyo Dome."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memutar perkataan lelaki itu di otaknya. Ia meminta Sakura... untuk menjadi _partner_ anaknya?

"Maksudmu menjadi... _Partner_?" tanya Sakura memastikan perkataan lelaki tersebut. Dirinya hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa berbicara. Sakura berpikir bingung. Ada orang yang mengajaknya menjadi seorang _partner_ untuk anak dia. Haruskah Sakura menerima tawaran itu? Tapi, sejujurnya Sakura masih mengharapkan bocah kecil tempo dulu. Sangat...

"Akan kubayar, berapapun itu."

Lagi-lagi Sakura dikejutkan kecil oleh tangan lelaki itu menaruh sebuah kartu di tangannya. "Ku tunggu jawabanmu secepatnya." Lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka.

Gadis itu menatap orang asing itu menjauh menggunakan mobilnya, hingga hilang di jalan yang berbelok. Lalu Sakura menatap kartu yang berada di tangannya, dan matanya menunjukan ekspresi yang terkejut.

'Uchiha Sasuke. 08-001-987XXXXX'

Keluarga Uchiha, adalah sebuah keluarga terhormat di Jepang. Mereka bukanlah keluarga yang berasal dari keluarga kerajaan. Namun, keluarga Uchiha hanyalah sebuah keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan turun-menurun dari tahun 1899. Perusahaan yang memproduksi berbagai macam alat musik seperti piano, biola, drum, dan sebagainya. Produk yang dibuat keluarga Uchiha sudah terkenal hingga mancanegara.

"Kenapa orang ini memilihku?" gumam Sakura sendiri di dalam kamar. Semenjak pertemuannya tadi dengan orang yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal―namun cukup terkenal itu mengusik pikirannya yang bingung. Ditambah lagi dengan permintaan bocah lelaki tempo lalu yang masih saja terpikirkan. Ah... Hidupmu ini terlalu banyak berpikir, Sakura.

"_Kami-sama_..." Sakura mengusap wajahnya sekali, lalu menghela napas. "Kenapa keadaan yang seperti ini justru membuatku tertekan?"

Sekali lagi Sakura menatap kartu nama tuan Uchiha yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian ia melirik ponsel putih _touch screen_ yang berada di samping tubuhnya. Terlalu ragu untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut, apalagi mengetik nomor yang tercetak permanen di kartu tersebut. Otak di dalam kepala Sakura masih berpikir, menimang permintaan tuan Uchiha. Dipikirkan sekali lagi, mungkin ini memang jalan takdir Sakura. Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu meraih ponselnya dan menelepon tuan Uchiha.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Saya Sakura, yang tadi anda temui di jalan Kamizawa."

"...ya, saya menerima tawaran anda."

.

Pukul sembilan pagi, Sakura berdiri di depan sebuah gedung kantor yang mencakar langit. Warna abu muda yang menghiasi dinding gedung pencakar langit itu, seakan berasal dari debu yang dihasilkan kendaraan bermotor di jalan raya. Ia memberi pesan singkat kepada gurunya jikalau dirinya ijin karena ingin mencari udara segar sejenak, dan memastikan kalau Sakura akan kembali ke Aula. Lalu ia melangkah, masuk ke dalam dan mendapati ruang utama yang begitu sejuk dan luas. Ketika Sakura mendongak, terlihat jelas bagian dalam gedung tersebut tidaklah penuh. Bagian tengah gedung tersebut seakan 'bolong' dan membuat siapapun bisa melihat lantai-lantai di atas mereka. Banyak karyawan dan karyawati berjalan lalu lalang sembari memegang banyak berkas atau map di tangan mereka.

"_Sumimasen_..., anda mencari siapa, Nona?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika seorang lelaki berpakaian petugas keamanan itu berbicara di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk, lalu mengaitkan jarinya satu sama lain yang tenggelam dalam lengan bajunya. Kenapa gadis ini senang sekali memakai baju yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, ya?

"_Ano..._, aku mencari Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sakura.

Petugas keamanan itu melirik tubuh Sakura yang tingginya hanya sepundak. Mengira jikalau gadis ini anak SMP. "Kau sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?"

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu petugas keamanan itu meraih ganggang telepon di atas meja kerjanya lalu menelepon seseorang―yang sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa kalimat ia ucapkan dan diakhiri dengan kata 'baiklah'. Ia menaruh kembali ganggang telepon ke tempatnya.

"Mari, saya antar ke ruangan Uchiha-_san_." Petugas keamanan itu tersenyum kepada Sakura dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Sakura hanya mengunci mulutnya dan mengikuti perjalanan singkat petugas itu. Masuk ke dalam _lift,_ dan berhenti di lantai lima. Pintu _lift_ yang terbuat dari alumunium itu terbuka melebar dan menampilkan lantai yang sepi. Hanya terlihat sesosok wanita―tampaknya seorang sekertaris yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di atas meja, dan di sampingnya terdapat sebuah pintu coklat dengan ukiran unik di sudut pintu tersebut.

Petugas itu keluar, dan diikuti Sakura. Mendekati sekertaris yang masih tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua saking sibuknya dengan berkas-berkas penting di atas meja. Dehaman kecil dari petugas keamanan itu membuat sekertaris tuan Uchiha yang memiliki warna mata indigo lembut itu mengalihkan pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa, Genma-_san_?" Suara yang lembut itu sangat satu padu dengan wajahnya yang begitu tenang dan lembut.

"Nona ini ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha-_san_. Dan sudah memiliki janji, Hyuuga-_san_." Genam memperjelas maksud kedatangan Sakura.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, namaku Hinata." Sang Sekertaris terkekeh kecil, lalu menatap Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya. "Mari masuk," ajaknya.

Sekertaris tuan Uchiha yang bernama Hinata, mengetuk pintu coklat yang berukir unik tadi. Suara bariton yang sama dengan kemarin sore terdengar di dalam, dan memberi ijin untuk masuk ke dalam. Hinata meminta Sakura untuk masuk sendiri, mungkin karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya agar tamu tuan Uchiha bisa nyaman mengobrol bersama di dalam ruangan.

_**Klek.**_

Pintu ditutup Sakura pelan, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, kini mengalihkan mata _onyx_ yang berbingkai kacamata bening itu kepada Sakura. Ketampanan Sasuke membuat Sakura merona kecil.

"Silahkan duduk," titah lelaki itu.

"Jadi," Sakura angkat bicara. "kapan saya bisa berlatih bersama dengan anak anda, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Pukul dua belas siang. Tepatnya setelah dia pulang dari sekolah." Sasuke melepas kacamatanya. Helaian rambut merah muda Sakura bergerak ketika dirinya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan ini uang yang sudah saya janjikan," Sasuke mengeluarkan amplop putih dari lemari mejanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tampaknya Sakura meragu untuk mengambil amplop tersebut, namun akhirnya diambil.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit untuk berlatih di Aula Harayōmi dulu." Sakura membungkuk kecil pada Sasuke, lalu keluar ruangan. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kembali saat makan siang, dan kita bertemu di taman kota."

.

Sepatu hitam khusus untuk sekolah terlihat dihentak-hentakan pemiliknya pada lorong yang beralas kayu. Pemiliknya sendiri masih menenteng tas dan tas biola di kedua tangan. Raut wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kesal pada sesosok pria tua di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin dijemput Ayah_, _Iruka-_san_!" Ia bersikeras. Pria tua yang bernama Iruka itu menghela napas panjang dan pasrah dengan keinginan anak majikannya. Berusaha untuk meminta anak majikannya untuk pulang bersamanya. Namun, tetap saja bocah itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permintaan tersebut. Tampak sebuah mobil hitam sedang masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah, dan berhenti di depan mereka berdua. Tak lama sosok lelaki yang diduga ayah bocah tersebut keluar.

"Ayah!" seru bocah itu riang. Ia berlari menghampiri sang ayah dan memeluk erat. Sang ayah, Uchiha Sasuke membalas pelukan itu.

"Apa kau nakal lagi pada Iruka-_san, _Rei?" Suara bariton Sasuke bertanya. Yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah diam.

Sasuke menatap Rei. "Minta maaf pada Iruka-_san_, Rei." Titahan Sasuke membuat Rei harus dilakukan bocah itu. Rei membalikan badannya lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Maafkan kelakuan aku, Iruka-_san_." Rei berucap dalam bungkukannya yang tak berlangsung lama. Iruka tersenyum simpul, ia sudah hapal di luar kepala bagaimana sikap Rei dalam beberapa tahun ini. Iruka menepuk kepala Rei pelan, lalu mengelus rambut hitam itu lembut.

"Tak apa, Rei-_kun_," ucap pria itu penuh kasih sayang. Rei tersenyum tipis lalu menghadapkan kembali tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Anda boleh kembali ke rumah, Iruka-_san_. Saya dan Rei akan pergi ke sekolah Rie dahulu." Sasuke berdiri dari jongkoknya dan membawa Rei masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Iruka mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan majikannya itu pergi mendahuluinya. Setelah itu, barulah Iruka masuk ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna putih dan melaju menuju rumah Uchiha Sasuke.

Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke maupun Rei tidak membuka mulut. Hanya suara dari _playlist_ yang mengisi keheningan dalam mobil mereka. Sasuke tampaknya berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir, sedangkan Rei melamun. Melamunkan sesuatu yang sudah beberapa hari ini mengganjal di pikiran. Saking asyiknya melamun, Rei tak sadar jika dirinya sudah sampai di sekolah Rie. Pintu mobil samping Sasuke terbuka, dan membuat Rei terbangun dari lamunan kecilnya. Dengan terburu-buru, Rei keluar dari mobil dan menyejajarkan langkah kaki kecilnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Sasuke. Rei terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil. Tidak ada pertanyaan lain yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, membuat Rei semakin terdiam tak berani menatap ayahnya. Seakan lelaki berumur 27 tahun itu tahu pikiran bocah berumur sembilan tahun yang saling berjalan bersama.

Rombongan anak-anak berumur enam tahun keluar dari kelas mereka, dan menemui orang tua mereka yang sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Rei saat ini. Rombongan anak-anak tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena mereka sudah pulang, namun sosok gadis kecil yang bernama Rie sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Ruang tunggu mulai hanya diisi Sasuke dan Rei saja tatkala anak yang lain sudah dijemput orang tuanya. Resah, perasaan Sasuke menyelimuti. Ia meminta Rei untuk menunggu disini, dan lelaki itu mulai mencari anaknya yang satu lagi. Lorong demi lorong ia lalui, dan kelas-kelas yang kosong tanpa ada kehadiran Rie. Rasa panik mulai timbul di hati kecil Sasuke, namun rasa itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ia mendengar suara Rie yang sedang bernyanyi di sebuah ruangan. Suara anak itu begitu lembut dan tidak terlalu melengking seperti anak seumurannya. Ia menggeser pintu tersebut dan membuat Rie menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"A... Ayah?" Rie begitu terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati anaknya yang masih berdiri kaku di hadapan lelaki itu.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Rie lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau memiliki suara yang begitu indah?"

"Ma... Maafkan aku, Ayah!" Rie menundukan kepalanya, takut.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

Rie memainkan jemarinya yang berada di balik tubuh. "Err... Sudah tidak bilang pada Ayah."

Sasuke tersenyum sedih. Apakah sikap anak-anaknya yang seperti ini, karena ia tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka? Semenjak kepergian istrinya lima tahun yang lalu. Sasuke memang menyibukan diri di kantor agar bisa melupakan kesedihan dalam hati. Namun ternyata, sikapnya itu berdampak pada anak-anaknya.

Dulu... Sebelum kedatangan hari duka, Rei bukanlah anak yang sering melamun. Bocah itu selalu memancarkan senyum bahagia ketika bersama teman-temannya. Terlebih ketika pulang bersama Iruka. Rei tidak pernah merengek seperti tadi. Sama hal dengan Rie, anak bungsunya yang satu ini. Rie tumbuh sebagai anak yang pendiam, tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke―dalam hal sekolah, atau ia hanya menjawab jikalau ditanya Sasuke saja. Juga Rie tidak pernah meminta apapun. Gadis kecil itu sangat pendiam.

"Ayah?" Gerakan di tangan Sasuke membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap Rie yang sudah memakai tasnya. "Pulang?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Hn." Lalu ia menggandeng tangan kecil Rie, dan berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dimana Rei berada. Mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju taman kota, sesuai janjinya bersama Sakura.

.

Jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Sakura menunjukan pukul setengah satu siang. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di taman kota. Namun sosok yang ia cari masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Maaf, kami terlambat."

Sakura memamerkan senyum di wajahnya lalu membalik badan. Sayang, senyuman manis Sakura tak berlangsung lama.

"KAU!"

Sakura menatap kaget pada Rei. Bocah lelaki itu pun tampaknya terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" tanya Rei tak percaya. Reaksi keterkejutan Sakura tak berlangsung lama, dan menunjukan raut wajah yang lega dan kemenangan.

"Akhirnya... Kita bertemu lagi, Bocah."

Rei mendecih kecil dengan menatap tak suka pada Sakura.

To Be Continued...

.

.

A/N: maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini :) RnC, please?


End file.
